An Experiment In Power
by Wolfsbane706
Summary: The Demons are multiplying. In Mitakihara, exponentially so. As a result, Mami Tomoe has decided to call in some help via Kyouko. What she chooses to remain unaware of is that Kyouko and the helper have a brief history together. Sparks will fly, and not in a good way as the trio attempt to stifle the Demon count in Mitakihara.
1. Chapter 1: The Stage is Set

The night was young, and he was bored. He was sitting on some rooftop, staring out over the streets of the city. He wore a white coat that matched his white hair, collar stretched upward to hide the malicious smirk he wore on his face for no apparent reason. Around his neck was a slightly-shaded white gem held by a small chain, laying atop a small ankh necklace. For leg and footwear, he had black jean-like pants over what looked like boots. One leg propped up on the other, he held a scythe across his lap. An intricate weapon, seemingly made from silver. He had been using this scythe against the various Demons of Florence, Italy for some time now. About six months, if he remembered correctly. Long enough to fluently learn Italian, at the very least.

It had been, what, two, three years since he'd been Contracted? He'd have to ask the Incubator that had done the deed. Of course, getting mentally thrown ass over appetite every time he fought didn't help his memory any. What always remained clear in his mind, however, was his combat performance. Regardless of how large or small any errors might be, he'd work on them, training and practicing until the mistakes were no more. That was what he'd been doing on this rooftop, in fact. He was taking a short break from practicing to look out over the city he protected. _I __knew __there __was __a __reason __I __picked __this __city __when __given __the __option__._

He recalled the circumstances that brought him to Florence: an Incubator lacking Contract material needed a Magi present to keep the Demons from over-running the city, along with some others. Why on Earth the Incubator had offered one of the very few male Magi the chance to claim Florence as a hunting ground was beyond him. One of the Puellas would be better suited to this location. Not that he actually cared, anyway. Killing Demons was a business to him, even if he didn't actually get paid for his kills.

His thoughts and reminiscences were promptly interrupted by a light buzzing noise coming from his coat's pocket. Of all the Magi in the world, both male and female, very few carried cell phones. And very few of those actually kept in contact with other Magi. He was one of those few of the few.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he clicked the "Answer" button and raised it to his ear. "Paladin." he announced, introducing himself. He waited for the person on the other end of the line to do the same.

A deep breath and a torrent of extremely angry Japanese told him who it was without the speaker needing to announce themselves. He couldn't understand most of what was being said, but he managed to pick out his first name, Michael, and the Japanese word for "idiot" in the same closing sentence.

"Kyouko, I can't speak a word of Japanese," he said into the phone. "You know that better than anyone else in that town of yours."

That snide comment only brought an even angrier torrent of Japanese his way, including what he assumed were curses. They continued for about a minute before Kyouko was abruptly cut off by someone with her taking the phone, much to Michael's relief and amusement. Not many could do that to the Red Dragoon (a nickname Michael had given Kyouko based on her hair color and weapon of choice; he only called her that to her face _before_ learning her name) and get away with it without being cursed out. Whoever this mysterious cell-snatcher was clearly had Kyouko's respect, grudging or otherwise.

_"__Hello__, __Michael__-__san__?"_ came another girl's voice, sweeter and more musical than Kyouko's. Her English was almost unaccented, but she still used the same Japanese honorifics

"And you are . . who?" Michael led, expecting a name.

_"__Mami __Tomoe__. __I__'__d __like __to __apologize __for __Kyouko__-__chan__'__s __outburst__-"_

Before she could get past "outburst", Mami was interrupted by a _very_ loud_ "__He __deserved __it__!"_ from Kyouko, spoken in English at that volume for Michael's sake, no doubt.

_"__Be __quiet __or __you __won__'__t __get __any __cake__." _This came through muffled, as if Mami—if that really was her name—had put her hand over the mouthpiece. _"__As __I __was __saying__, __I__'__d __like __to __apologize __for __Kyouko__-__chan__'__s __outbursts__." _Michael noted the plural that was used this time, rather than the original singular. Apparently, Kyouko shouting "He deserved it!" counted as an outburst to this Mami girl.

"Apology accepted, Miss Tomoe," he acknowledged. "Now I'm going to make an assumption and assume this is _not_ a social call." He thought for a short moment. "Last I checked, Kyouko hated me, and I doubt that's changed."

A short scuffle later:_ "__You__'__re __right__. __It __hasn__'__t__."_

Another scuffle and muffled talking again:_ "__I __said __be __quiet__." _Whoever Mami was, she had the phone on speaker, unless Kyouko had had it that way to begin with.

_Too __much __going __on__? __Don__'__t __over__-__think __it__. _After mentally chastising himself, he asked his next question: "So who are you, exactly?"

_"__Kyouko__-__chan__'__s __friend__."_

"That's one answer, but not the one I'm looking for."

_"__What __answer __are __you __looking __for__, __Paladin__-__san__?"_

"One that tells me not just who you are, but what you do."

_"__Is __that __so__, __Paladin__-__san__? __I__'__m __a __Puella __Magi__, __much __like __Kyouko__-__chan __is__." _Well, now. _This_ was news. Good or bad, he didn't want to determine just yet.

"So back to my original question. Why call another Magi, and why me?"

_"__Mitakihara __needs __another __Magi__, __Paladin__-__san__. __The __Demons __here __are __multiplying__. __You__'__re __the __only __non__-__Mitakihara __Magi __in __Kyouko__'__s __phone__, __so __she __called __you__." _Michael doubted that Kyouko would call him willingly, and he said so. _"__With __a __little __bit __of __convincing__." _He had to admit, the reasoning was sound. He wouldn't be able to confirm the statement without checking with an Incubator, something no Magi in their right mind would enjoy doing. The little white fuzzballs tended to drop loaded sentences and double meanings whenever they had any kind of discussion with a Magi.

"Mami Tomoe, you have yourself a deal," Michael said, finally, after thinking it over.

_"__A __deal__? __I __don__'__t __recall __making __a __wager__."_

"What I meant was, I'm agreeing to come help. Just gimme a week or so to figure out how."

_"__I__'__m __sure __you __won__'__t __need __that __long__."_

"Speak for yourself! You're not the one who has to cross an entire continent and leave one of the most beautiful cities I've ever been in to whatever rookie the Incubators manage to contract." With that closing comment, he hung up, opting to switch on some music rather than shove the phone back into his pocket. Much to his surprise, though, when he got up and turned to leave the rooftop, he found himself staring down at an Incubator. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked curtly.

The Incubator stepped into the light, revealing the seemingly soft white fur and floppy ringed ears that set them apart from most animals. _I __overheard __your __conversation __with __the_ _Puella __Magi __from __Mitakihara__. _The Incubator didn't necessarily speak—that would've required moving its mouth—but it made its thoughts audible, instead, for lack of a better definition. _Potential __Contracts __are __beginning __to __surface __throughout __the __city__. __Florence __will __be __able __to __do __without __your __services __for __a __time __should __you __choose __to __actually __go __to __Mitakihara__._

Michael scoffed. "And who's saying I won't be going?"

_Your __skills __in __deception__, __unused __though __they __are__, __are __unmatched __among __the __Magi__, __occasionally __to __the __point __of __deceiving __yourself__. __That __is __what __I __have __observed__._

Michael thought for a moment, only slightly insulted by the Incubator's observation. "Is there somebody ready to take my place?" He held up a hand to stop the Incubator from interrupting. "And if not, will they be ready by the time I leave?"

_Yes__._

"Not the best answer, but it's the best I'm gonna get. Isn't it?"

Michael almost thought he sensed amusement, of all things, in the Incubator's "voice" when it said _Yes__._

"Alright. Will you be coming along?"

The Incubator turned around to walk back into the shadows. _Of __course __not__. __Mitakihara __is __not __under __my __jurisdiction__. __Should __you __encounter __another __Incubator__, __you __will __be __dealing __with __Kyuubey__. __However__, __the __percentage __of __encountering __another __Incubator __along __your __travels __is __less __than__ 1%. _With that closing remark, the Incubator vanished and Michael deactivated his Soul Gem, returning to his usual street clothes. Unlike his Magi "uniform", the color scheme here was straight black rather than monochrome. A black button-up shirt worn open over a black long-sleeved shirt, black cargo pants draped over black running shoes. The silver ankh necklace remained while his Soul Gem had "transferred" itself to a ring on his left hand.

_ '__You __know__, __sometimes __I __wonder __why __the __outfits __we __get __favor __mobility __over __defense__,'_ he thought, flexing his hand experimentally. _'__Not __that __I__'__m __complaining__. __Makes __it __easier __to __use __combos __with __my __scythe__. __But __still__, __a __little __resiliency __would __be __nice__.' _Finishing his musing, Michael turned to leave the rooftop, and while he did, the scythe-user pulled out his phone and turned on some music.

He considered calling his employers and telling them about his replacement, but why should he make things any easier for either party? It wasn't like his employers actually paid him on a regular basis, and it wasn't like his replacement would return the favor if and when Michael ever returned to Florence. Besides, he had better things to do.

He still needed to pack for his trip to Mitakihara, after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm

"_The __young __man __from __Florence __has __arrived __in __Mitakihara__."_

"_The __family __he __works __for__. __Are __they __making __a __move __on __the __city__?"_

"_Doubtful. He came alone."_

"_Then why are we concerned?"_

"_He is a wild card. His actions may prove to be harmful to our interests."_

"_Further monitoring is required, then. We'll send the Berserker to watch him."_

"_Is that such a good idea? She's not the most stable of our agents."_

"_Perhaps, but she is the only one who shares Paladin's 'condition'."_

"_Very well."_

* * *

A week after receiving the phone call from Mami Tomoe, Michael Paladin stepped off the train and into Mitakihara proper. He hoisted a dark duffel bag over his shoulder with one hand and examined his phone in the other, trying to make sense of the directions Mami had sent him. Thankfully, she'd sent them in English, but the street names he saw around him were in Japanese. Whatever Mitakihara's denizens referred to it as, it definitely wasn't a tourist city. He was half-tempted to just call the girl and ask for directions, but Tomoe had mentioned in her instructions that she had school during the week, and the time of day seemed to be right for that.

Lucky for Michael, a familiar voice sounded out to get his attention. "Hey, Reaper!" called Kyouko Sakura, the owner of the "familiar voice" and a constant source of irritation in the past. "Reaper" referred to the title Kyouko had bestowed upon Michael as revenge for being referred to as the "Red Dragoon": "White Reaper". In strictest honesty, though, the revenge had backfired. While Kyouko hated being referred to by anything other than her name, Michael relished in the anonymity, and so had been more than happy to add the title "White Reaper" to his list of aliases and false names. "You look lost."

Michael bristled softly, but kept his composure enough to retort "I just got here. How can I be lost when I haven't even started going anywhere yet?" He tried not to sound too cocky; Kyouko was quick to anger, especially if someone didn't take her seriously. Or rather, if it _sounded _like she wasn't being taken seriously, in this case.

"Yeah, shut up." Kyouko replied with a scowl. "Mami-san sent me to pick you up, in case you forgot to buy a tourist map. Personally, I'd have been fine just to let you wander 'round the city, but she said I wouldn't get any cupcakes if I did that." She sauntered up to Michael and appraised him carefully. "I still want that rematch, Reaper." she said quietly, looking up into his eyes with unabashed fury.

Michael returned her gaze with amusement in his eye and a smirk on his lips. "You'll get your chance. Now, are you gonna lead the way, or do I have to call your friend while she's in class?"

Kyouko's eyes went wide with surprise at the threat; she knew very well that Mami did not like being disturbed in class. The older Magi may have been incredibly nice and polite, but it was wise not to get on her bad side. After a short minute of thought, Kyouko angrily turned on her heels and marched off in what seemed to Michael to be a random direction. He followed close enough to hear an angry torrent of muttered Japanese, ending again with the Japanese word for "idiot".

_'She sure enjoys calling me an idiot.' _Michael mused as he followed Kyouko. _'Must be why she taught me that word and that word only: so I'd always know when she's calling me an idiot.' _Eventually, after a lot of walking and turning, they arrived at a small apartment complex, probably where Mami lived.

"Mami-san lives on the third floor." Kyouko said, confirming Michael's suspicions. "I have a key, so we don't have to wait for school to get out."

Michael nodded in confirmation, but that didn't mean he didn't have any questions to ask. "So, _why _does Miss Tomoe trust you with a key to her apartment?" he asked as he followed Kyouko up the stairs. It was a perfectly valid question, considering Kyouko's generally volatile nature. Based on his experiences with both girls (limited experiences though they were), they were polar opposites, so it really didn't make sense for them to be roommates.

"We Puella Magi tend to stick together." Kyouko said, not really explaining anything. "A Puerum like you wouldn't understand."

Michael chuckled softly. "Oh, I think I understand perfectly. You know, I'd heard Mitakihara was one of the biggest Demon hot spots in the world, but I never really believed it. Still don't, but your comment about 'sticking together' lends credence to that theory. There's a lot of Demons popping up in this city, and sometimes enough pop up in one area that it takes more than one Magi to take them all down. Correct me if I'm wrong."

Kyouko bristled under Michael's observations, but managed to avoid confirming or denying his comments by arriving in front of and opening Mami Tomoe's front door. "We're here. It's not really my place to say 'make yourself at home', but at least get some rest. When Mami-san gets home, she'll explain everything."

Michael nodded and placed his duffel bag on the couch, taking a seat next to it. "You still haven't answered my question about why Miss Tomoe would let you have a key to her apartment." he said, pressing the issue he'd brought up on their way up the stairs.

"We're roommates, I guess." Kyouko sighed. "I stay here so Mami-san doesn't have to hunt me down every time she needs my help."

"Makes sense, I suppose." Michael commented dryly. "I'd probably do the same, if I had a partner."

"So why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?"

Kyouko sighed and sat down on the floor across from Michael. "Why don't you have a partner?" It was a loaded question, even if Kyouko hadn't intended it that way.

"I don't need one." was the only response.

"Then what do you do if that scene you described pops up? You know, if there's more Demons than you can handle?"

Michael glared at Kyouko, his eyes meeting hers. "It hasn't happened yet." he said curtly, his tone saying that this topic, if not the conversation, was over and done with. In order to keep things interesting, he changed the topic. "Miss Tomoe told me she was a Magi, like us, but she neglected to mention what her abilities were like."

Kyouko leaned back to rest on her elbows. "Mami-san's powers are kinda . . pretty, I guess." she started, trying to explain her roommate's capabilities. "I mean, the rifles only shoot one shot each, but she can make a lot of 'em." As she spoke, she started to ramble on about Mami's rifles. "And they hurt, too. She used to shoot me whenever I did something stupid." Michael raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "She likes to put on a show; she'll throw around a bunch of shots, pepper the area, then finish up with her _Tiro Finale._"

"'_Tiro Finale'_?" Michael repeated. "Sounds flashy."

"It is." Kyouko confirmed. "It's just a bigger version of her normal rifles, with power to match, but it still looks cool."

"I'll bet." He pulled out his phone to check the time. "So what time does school normally get out here in Mitakihara?"

"Mami-san will be home in about an hour."

"Right."


End file.
